The Saga of Evra Von
by Bird of despair
Summary: Title says it all /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Fiona and Patrick Von stood by the rushing waters of the beautiful river that traveled through town. Patrick held their son in his arms tightly Fiona sat the small bundle down next to the river, wrapping the blanket tightly around him. Patrick stared at the small green, scaly baby on the river bank and hugged his child tighter. The snake child giggled at the his parents and reached for his mother, as if asking to be picked back up. The couple just smiled sadly at their child. "Are you sure you want to leave him Fiona, he is our child" Patrick said "I don't want to but we have to Patrick, he's not normal, our families won't approve of him, I will always ache because of this but it's for the best" she sighed quietly. "But he won't know his family! He won't know us or his older sister! He won't even know his own TWIN BROTHER!" Patrick argued. "I Know, maybe he'll come back to us one day" she sighed. "What if no one finds him here? What if he freezes to death? Or falls in the river?" Patrick pressed on. They were quiet, staring at the little snake-child that had fallen asleep in his blankets. Fiona slipped a small envelope into the sleeping baby's hand and stood back. They quietly listened to their child's small, raspy snores. Fiona took their other child from Patrick's arms and bent down next to the baby on the river bank. She quietly kissed his forehead and sang softly. A few tears dripped from her eyes and they stood. "Good-bye Evra, mummy loves you" Fiona whispered, and they left-with hopes for their scaly child on the river bank.


	2. Chapter 2

_**HIYA so this is chapter two! I own nothing**_

_**Evra P.O.V**_

I hugged my knees tightly as the humans laughed and screeched in front of the glass making loud noise. Tears dripped from my eyes and soaked into my scales making my face itch. "Please stop!" I sobbed, I hate it here, people come to see people like me every day they call us- FREAKS. For eight years they've been more interested in me, I don't know why I'm just a person! It doesn't matter what I look like. They pounded the glass loudly, staring at me with giant beady eyes. I covered my ears and hid in the corner, no one cared about me, no one cared about the pain and suffering I've been through, they didn't know it was my birthday and I didn't even get a gift, or that I never get a day off, I'm just a speck of dust to them-a waste of space- a laughing stalk- a freak.

A beautiful snake slithered by, it had green and blue scales along with spots of golden yellow. I guess I've always liked snakes since their all I have for family, but the ones in my cage never pay attention to me. I expected it to slither past, but it didn't. "Are you alright young child?" it hissed- I stared at it. I can understand them!? I decided to reply to her, maybe she will be nicer than the jeering humans. "No, I hate it here, I don't want to be here" I said trying to fight back the tears that forced their way. "I understand young one, you miss your family" she replied "I never met my family" I said quietly- but she was right. "What is wrong child?" she hissed. "I want my mother and father back!" I cried letting all of my tears come.

She slithered around my neck and rubbed her head on my cheek. "It is alright child, you are alright" she hissed. I sniffed and looked at her "I hate it here, they don't like me" I said. "You will be alright" she hissed softly. "I want someone to love me" I said. She slithered into my lap "I will love you" she hissed. I smiled, "really?" I asked she nodded her small, golden head. "I'm Evra" I said smiling partially. "I am Bipa" she hissed. "why am I here Bipa? I've been here for eight years and today's my eight birthday" I said quietly she listen to every word. "Your master is cruel, Evra, I have been in every tank, he traps many misfortunate people and passes them off as 'freaks' but they are not" Bipa said. "What are they like?" I asked. "They can speak serpent-tongue or feline-whisker" she said softly. I didn't what that meant instead I asked a different question. "Are there any like me?" Bipa looked down to think. "Not that I have met" she hissed as I ran a hand over her scales.

"I really am a freak" I muttered sourly. "No you're not, you're special, you can't help the way you're born, just like I was born snake and they were born human" She hissed flicking her tail to the glass. "But I don't want to be like this" I whispered "don't say that Evra, you are special, I know they treat you badly, but it will get better, I promise" she hissed softly. "You promise?" I asked hopefully. She gave a nod "I do" she hissed. "Are there more of you?" I asked, she looked down "not many" she said almost like a sigh. "Can you bring any here?" I asked "I can try" she hissed and slithered off my lap. "I will be back Evra" She hissed. She slipped through a crack in the wall and I smiled, - I finally have a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**_HI every OnE I aM bAcK WIth ThE NexT cHApTer Enjoy!_**

PS PWEEASE REVIEW I never get any reviews! 

**_Chapter three_**

Bipa stayed with me for awhile and kept me company for weeks. She managed to get rats for us to feast on from my master. I finally had a true friend to be there for me. But she started acting weird, and slow one day.

Bipa slithered in and dropped a fat, juicy mouse next to me. I began to split it but she hissed to stop me. "Don't split it you do not have to share your food with me." "Why no?" I asked confused we always shared whatever she brought, even if it was not enough to feed us! "I am an old snake, I have lived a great life, I have seen many of my children grow up and leave, but after my last bit of eggs are born and hatched I will not have much time" she hissed softly. My heart stopped and tears filled my eyes, "you're going to die!?" I squeaked. She rubbed her head against my cheek and hissed soothingly, "you will not be alone I will always remember you" she hissed softly. "But you're my best friend!" I wailed "I know Evra" she hissed. She sat around my neck and let me cry for what seemed like hours.

I stopped crying and fell asleep after awhile. I was awoken by 'opening time' in the freak show as people crowded in. There was a giant red label on my tank and Bipa was gone. I looked around franticly, just as she slithered in. "He's selling you" she hissed glumly "isn't that good?" I asked hopefully "sure if someone wants you" she hissed. "What if they don't" I asked. "Then you get killed" she hissed quietly. Fear filled me up completely, she hissed soothingly and sat in my lap. Soon I fell asleep again and found out the theater was closed already.

Bipa flicked her tail toward the glass on my tank. A tall, creepy man stood in front of it looking in at me. My master came in and smiled at him. "an eager buyer I see, do you have the payment?" he smiled. The tall man didn't talk, he reached up a hand and clutched my master's throat. He squeezed hard and the lights began to flicker from my master's eyes. The color drained from his face as he tried to scream for help. But his eyes rolled back in his head and he was dead!

I shrunk back and hid behind the window's frame, hoping he wouldn't see me. I was horrified! "It is OK Evra I mean no harm to you" he said through the glass. His voice was low and croaky and I couldn't see his lips move at all. I slowly sat up and looked at him. "I am Mr. Tall, I own the cirque du freak, do not worry Evra- I am not like this man- I do not care about profit- come with me and you will be better off" he said. Bipa gave me a nod and I stood. "I-I'll c-c-c-come" I stuttered.


End file.
